edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Me and The Eds: The Video Game
Me and The Eds: The Video Game 'is the first video game in the Me and The Eds franchise. The game will be released on February 15, 2014. It is rated T for Teen and is playable on XBox and PlayStation consoles. Playable Characters *Ed: Playable in levels 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10. Allows the player to lift heavy objects and destroy powerful enemies. *Edd: Playable in levels 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 10. Controls machines and can repair things. *Eddy: Unlocked after winning level 3. Playable in levels 4, 5, 7, 9, and 10. Can attack with the Ray of Riches. *Prime: Unlocked after winning level 7. Playable in levels 8, 9, and 10. Can use his powers to defeat enemies. All characters can be used on the final boss level. Before each level, players choose which character they would like to play as. Various outfits and power ups can be unlocked and purchased. Gameplay The game opens after a second Nightmare on Rathink Avenue, when all the kids have multiplied and turned into monsters and cyborgs. The Eds must ban together using thier abilities and talents to eliminate the EV Virus and restore thier home. *'Level 1- The Walking Ed: In this level, players must defeat a swarm of Kids who have turned into zombies, while at the same time, trying to reach The Junkyard for safety. *'Level 2- Rolf's Graveyard': Rolf's home has been turned into a deadly graveyard, and a secret lies within. Players must navigate through and prevent the infected kids from attacking Rolf. *'Level 3- The Candy Store': Ed and Edd get a call that Eddy is being held hostage at the Candy Store and Ed and Edd must rescue him. Players must build a vehicle to drive there and defeat various enemies along the way. (unlocks Eddy) *'Level 4- Computer Lab of Death': Edd and Eddy must get to the school's computer lab to research the virus. Players must fight through enemies and break down barriers. *'Level 5- Boss 1': The Eds must defeat a mutated Kanker Sisters at the Trailer Park before she escapes. Players switch between characters to defeat a piece of The Kankers. *'Level 6- A Breach': Back in the cul-de-sac, Edd must go through and find a reliable source of energy to eliminate the virus as they travel to another source. Players can only play as Edd on this level. *'Level 7- Search and Rescue': Eddy gets a lock on a survivor and must rescue them at the Lemonbrook Gag Factory. Players must navigate through the factory and defeat enemies. Playable only as Eddy. (unlocks Prime) *'Level 8- Army of Two': Prime and Edd must find a source of food and water before they run out. Players switch between Prime and Edd as they defeat enemies and machines. *'Level 9- Hostage Situation': Prime must call on Ed and Eddy for help after Edd is taken hostage. Players must ride to various locations to seek information about Edd's kidnapper. *'Level 10- Boss 2': Prime and The Eds come face to face with the one who unleashed this deadly virus, and must defeat them. Players switch between all four to destroy objects and kill the final boss. Unlockables Players can unlock various weapons and outfits for each character based on ones from EEnE and MaTE. Outfits include the Space Outlaws, Judge DrEdd, Eddy-Dini, etc.